Optically variable pigments have been described in the patent literature since the 1960s. Hanke in U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,796 describes the pigment as being "thin, adherent, translucent, light transmitting films or layers of metallic aluminum, each separated by a thin, translucent film of silica, which are successively deposited under controlled conditions in controlled, selective thicknesses on central aluminum film or substrate". These materials are recognized as providing unique color travel and optical color effects.
The prior art approaches to optically variable pigments have generally adopted one of two techniques. In the first, a stack of layers is provided on a temporary substrate which is often a flexible web. The layers are generally made up of aluminum and MgF.sub.2. The stack of film is separated from the substrate and subdivided through powder processing into appropriately dimensioned flakes. The pigments are produced by physical techniques such as physical vapor deposition onto the substrate, separation from the substrate and subsequent comminution or by plasma decomposition, subsequent deflaking of the decomposition product, etc. In the pigments obtained in this way, the central layer and all other layers in the stack are not completely enclosed by the other layers. The layered structure is visible at the faces formed by the process of comminution.
In the other approach, a platelet shaped opaque metallic substrate is coated or encapsulated with successive layers of selectively absorbing metal oxides and non-selectively absorbing layers of carbon, metal and/or metal oxide. To obtain satisfactory materials using this approach, the layers are typically applied by chemical vapor deposition techniques in a fluidized bed. A major shortcoming of this technique is that fluidized bed processes are cumbersome and require substantial technical infrastructure for production. An additional limitation related to the substrates utilized is that traditional metal flakes usually have structural integrity problems, hydrogen outgassing problems and other pyrophoric concerns.
The prior art approaches suffer from additional disadvantages. For instance, certain metals or metal flake such as chromium, aluminum and brass may have perceived health and environmental impacts associated with their use. The minimization of their use in optical effect materials should be advantageous due to their perceived impact.